Burpless Bean/Transcript
Category:Episode Transcripts (The scene starts off with appears to be a talent show for the night with Milt attempting to throw a ball to his other hand but fells everytime) Milt-W-Wait!! No wait i can do it! (Failure #2) Milt-I-I-I can do it i swear! (It then shows Slinkman and Scoutmaster Lumpus) Milt-No No!!! Scoutmaster Lumpus-Why do we have to do this talent show for every years Slinkman? Slinkman-It helps the scouts to build self prestine sir. Scoutmaster Lumpus-Some people don't deserve self prestine! (Failure #3) Milt-(Frustrated) No no wait wait wait i can do it- Scoutmaster Lumpus-Yeah yeah yeah alright! very good camper! you have plenty of time to outstand us tonight! Milt-I can do it! (Short glimpse of a failure again) Scoutmaster Lumpus-What's next slinkman? Slinkman-Its a big finale sir our very own bean scout chorus with their redemdition of camp town raises! Led by "Edward on Pinto cabin". Scoutmaster Lumpus-Edward? Slinkman-Yes sir! Scoutmaster Lumpus-Not the-the monkey? Slinkman-No sir Scoutmaster Lumpus-What- ever! (Edward uses a mistro just the purpose of doing a performance great But burping towards various scouts however for Lazlo he was in trouble) Everyone-♫Camptown ladies sing this song♫ Chip and skip-♫doo-daa ♫ (Burping) Ping pong and dave-♫Doo daa♫ (Burping) Everyone-♫Camptown racetrack five miles long♫ Lemmings right away to samson-♫All da doo-da day♫ (Burping) Everyone-♫Gonna run all night, gonna run all day♫ Raj-♫Bet my money on the bobtail nag♫ (Burping) Clam ♫Somebody bet on the♫ (In a man voice) (Lazlo attempts to burp but only does a attemption on wheezing and saying ahhh! making edward repeat lazlo nor Clam) Clam-♫Somebody bet on the (In a man voice) Lazlo- ...Bay? (Lazlo attempts to to burp again but yes! he didnt burp again so this main recall Edward EXPLODE!!! until he did a so call "Anger bagge" Usually fainting) Lazlo-Scoutmaster Lumpus! Edward had one of his episodes! Should i get his anger bagge? Scoutmaster Lumpus-He'll be fine! See you tonight scouts! (Everyone looks at Edward) Edward-Take five everyone! (Everyone left but edward does a stick fidget to lazlo means he's in trouble) Edward-Not you lazlo! Lazlo-Edward I- (Lazlo attempts to apologise but can't) Edward-(His first time sigh) Lazlo, Why do you hate me? Lazlo-(Laughs)I dont hate you edward! I love all creatures even whenever you are! Edward-Then why can't you burp? Lazlo-I guess i never learned how... Edward-(Second Sigh and starts acting sarcastic) All my life I wanted to lead the chorus of camp town raises! its a simple wish i know but the lose of one nevertheless! until 3 weeks ago when slinkman told me I'd be conducted to this years chorus! Imagine my surprise when he told me to sword to camp town raises. (Ends sarcasm)I said imagine it! Lazlo-Oh sorry (Imagines what edward was saying) Lazlo-Wow! Edward-Know i know what you thinking why would i cut you from the quire? and give you port to raj! Lazlo-Thats not what i'm thinking Edward-Yeah I already tried that but raj said Raj in imagination-No way ho seh! if you fire lazlo i would quit in protest! Lazlo-wow! what did clam said Edward-He just repeats on what raj says Clam in imagination-Protest! Lazlo-yeah thats something what he would say! Edward-Dont you see Lazlo? I cant do this without them! and they dont do it without you! There's only one way out of this mess (Starts to bargain lazlo) Please! Let me teach you how to burp! Let me teach you how to burp!!! (scene in the mess hall kitchen) Lesson 1: The Soda Burp chug one of these babies and you'll be burping like a champ in no time. Lazlo-But Edward these sodas belong to Chef McMuesli. Edward-Relax he'll never miss them. These are just the sodas he confiscates from campus because they are non-organic see? Lazlo-(Lazlo reads Chef McMuesli's sign) Soda is for losers. (Lazlo opens a can of soda and siren goes off) Chef McMuesli- Warning you are about to ingest an unhealthy beverage. Why not consider a glass of tunip juice accompanied by a shot of wheat grass for a healthy.. (Edward unplugs the sign) Edward-Drink! (Lazlo takes a sip of soda and he didn't burp and says "Ahh." in his weezing voice) Edward-Drink more. (Lazlo takes another sip of soda and didn't burp again) Edward-Give me that! (Edward takes the soda from Lazlo, takes a sip and burps) Lazlo-(Laughs) You did it! Edward-That's nothing. Watch this. (Edward takes another sip of soda and burps again) Lazlo-Yeah Edward-Here's one my brother taught me. (Edward take a sip of soda and burps through his nostrils) Lazlo-(Laughs) Edward-Wait wait here's a good one. (Edward takes a sip of soda and moves his head back and forth while he's burping Lazlo laughs when Edward is burping. Then a time card that says Two Hours Later. Edward gets sick after he drank too many sodas) Edward-Here's one. Lazlo-Gee Edward you don't look so good. Edward- I feel a little bloated to tell you the truth. (Chef McMuesli come in and sees Lazlo and Edward in the kitchen and gets mad at them) Chef McMuesli: Hey! You kids get out of my soda patch! Lazlo and Edward: Chef McMuesli!!! (Edward tries to run) Chef McMuesli-Soda is for losers! Edward-Lazlo! (Lazlo pushes Edward. Chef McMusli gets chased. Lazlo is log rolling on Edward) Raj-Lazlo What are you doing? Lazlo-Edward is teaching me how to burp, Raj-Cool. Chef McMuesli-Soda is for Losers! (Chef McMuesli gets on a vine. Lazlo stops rolling on Edward) Lazlo-I think we've lost him. Edward-That's enough lessons for now. Ugh! Lazlo- Edward what about tonight? Edward- You have a tape recorder don't you? Lazlo-Yes. Edward- Bring it. I'll tap record a burp before the show then you can just play it. Lazlo-Isn't that cheating? Edward- Ugh I don't care! (Edward burps and flies back to his cabin) Lazlo-Ok see you tonight. Ah showbiz. (Lazlo sees Nina reading a book) Nina-Unbelievable! This is an amazing story I've ever read. Lazlo- Hey Nina What you reading? Nina-Oh hi Lazlo. I'm reading the latest issue of my favorite comic book "Tales To Stupefy". Perhaps you care to join my super secret club. Lazlo-Well i'd love to. But i have to go find my tape recorder. I have a big performance tonight. Nina-Well here takes last weeks issue with you. You can read it and tell me what you think. Lazlo-Thanks friend. Nina-It's a good one too. It's all about a creature who can't burp. Lazlo- A creature who can't burp? (Lazlo reads the comic book) Gosh this changes everything.